The Comedy for the Humans
Summary: March 20, 2029 - Runamuck and Runabout decide to create havic on the Earth Channels, as everyone knows, Sky Lynx monitors all things, and he really, really, doesn't like when decepticons start to make a load of talk for no reason. So Thus, starts the comm wars! (This was all over the Channels, no real rping stuff, just ic comm jabber) Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. Flying birds in space." Sky Lynx says, "Hmmm?" Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. We aren't talking about you, Sky Lynx. We're like talking about birds. You're a goose." Foxfire says, "Just ignore him, Sky Lynx. He's an idiot." Runamuck says, "What's that, Foxfire? You're the one who disposes of energon waste and then eats it." Sky Lynx growls, "Goose, how dare you insult my form anyhow-- besides, birds do not fly in space, so HA!" Mirage says, "Yes it's not as if those... thugs ever said anything of importance." Switchblade chuckles. Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. Just like how Mirage's friends are all a mirage." Foxfire says, "I'm just hearing a bunch of hot air. What about you guys?" Runabout says, "Uh-huh-huh... Yeah, like... you think they're there, but, uh... they're not. 'Cause he's a dumbaft." Sky Lynx says, "Huh?" Sky Lynx says, "What was that--?" Mirage says, "Thank you for proving my point so succinctly." Sky Lynx says, "My foxfire, don't you hear a bunch of static?" Runabout says, "Uh, how can you, like, hear air? That's ignorant." Runamuck says, "Heh-heh, Runabout, what was the best Optimus Prime did besides die?" Sky Lynx ..... Sky Lynx growls lowly, "..must remain.. calm.." Foxfire says, "Bunch of static. Yep." Runabout says, "Uh, he, like, gave the matrix to Ultra-bunghole. And, like, kept the instructions. Uh-huh-huh." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Don't let 'em get to ya. If it makes you feel better, you can probably eat 'em. Bet they taste pretty good." Sky Lynx says, "I normally do not give into my more primative nature-- however.. this is becoming tempting." Mirage says, "Personally i wouldn't, they're likely to leave a bad taste in your mouth." Sky Lynx says, "Ya know what I love about you decepticons-- you all talk, but are no action, and what, haha-- little action you do, is so little, its a spec on the universe." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hm, good point...but *my* primitive nature wants to use 'em as chew toys." Sky Lynx says, "Indeed--" Switchblade says, "Oh, little action is it. I remember very clearly that you Autobots could even stop us from taking a super tanker..." Sky Lynx says, "You got lucky--" Runabout chuckles over the com. "Uh-huh-huh. We, like, totally scored." Sky Lynx says, "You like, totally suck." Runabout says, "Shut up, 'xhast-hole." Saboteur Foxfire suddenly bursts into laughter. Sky Lynx says, "Come make me!" Sky Lynx says, "You two couldn't hit the side of a barn, and I should know-- I am the size of a barn, hehe" Sky Lynx says, "That does it-- I'm having me decepticon chew-toys!" Runamuck says, "Heh, your ass is the size of a planet, Space Goose." Mirage says, "Having fun Foxfire?" Sky Lynx says, "well that is better then your pipes only being a inch long." Runamuck says, "Heh, you want to see my bunghole, Space Goose? I make exhaust from bunghole!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "You bet. I didn't know Sky Lynx was the sort to say things like 'you suck'." Foxfire says, "Someone's been watching too much TV." Sky Lynx says, "I have my moments." Sky Lynx snorts Sky Lynx says, "Though they are starting to bore me." Runabout says, "I dare you to, like, fly to Mars." Sky Lynx says, "Been there done that." Foxfire says, "Ditto." Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. Alright, the fights on. Me against Foxfire. Runabout, you take the flying goose." Sky Lynx chuckles softly Sky Lynx says, "Hmm-- this will be easy.." Sky Lynx pauses, "..perhaps to easy.." Sky Lynx says, "Pick your tomb--" Runabout says, "Uh... I don't think I like those odds." Sky Lynx says, "oh, now who is the space goose, haha" Mirage says, "Well it's always good to have an ace in the hole, just in case." Runabout grunts, "You dumbaft." You then hear a hollow 'clunk' sound over the radio. Saboteur Foxfire says, "I've defeated Decepticons before--these losers should be no problem. But...I'm still recovering from the last fight." Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. We were going to steal Galvatron's cannon and use it." Sky Lynx says, "I could take them both on." Sky Lynx says, "Thanks for saying that out-loud.." Saboteur Foxfire chuckles a bit. "Remember the time I ripped out Rumble's vocalizer? That's what he gets for beating up on Eject." Foxfire snorts. "Fools..." Sky Lynx says, "How-- about you two, against me.. hmm? Since you seem so desireing your existance to oblivion." Sky Lynx says, "I'm sure you two chaps can live up to Astrotrain and Blitzwing's little victory-- but I doubt you two are nothing compared to the triple-changers." Foxfire says, "If they're dumb enough to try and steal ol' Sandcastle Head's cannon, they'll probably get themselves vaped before you *can* fight 'em." Sky Lynx says, "Most likely." Sky Lynx says, "Besides, my cannon is far superiours to Galvatrons." Runamuck says, "Is like... Galvatron awake right now?" Sky Lynx says, "But-- if you two were smart, you back down out of such circumstances and be smart like Dead End and go hide your faces in some tunnel somewhere." Sky Lynx says, "I wonder if I should enform them I can hear what they are saying over there own channel?" Foxfire says, "Dead End has a face?" Sky Lynx says, "well he did last I saw him, but I believe I may have burnt it off.. hehe" Saboteur Foxfire says, "What *are* they saying on their channel?" Foxfire snickers. Sky Lynx says, "Asking about Galv's cannon." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Morons. They'll get themselves kill through their own stupidity one of these days. Kinda like the Darwin Awards." Sky Lynx says, "Indeed." Runamuck says, "Foxfire, why do you always have to like urinate on my trees?" Runabout says, "I think he, like, sprung a leak or something." Foxfire says, "I'm marking my territory." Runamuck says, "But like, I tried to make all these happy trees like that stoner guy said on TV to do. And you keep making my tries smell like antifreeze." Sky Lynx mimics Bob Ross, "Happy--happy trees." Foxfire says, "Get fragged, 'Con." Runabout says, "Uh, like, you first, kitty." Sky Lynx says, "Last I checked, anyone who stated 'like' had to be a surfer-dude, or was stoned themselves, really-- you two need to lay off the smoking of high grade and get some better one-liners." Sky Lynx says, "You two are like a 45 that is stuck." Hot Spot says, "Sky Lynx, drug abuse isn't funny." Hot Spot says, "Apologize to the Battlecharger." Sky Lynx ignores Hot Spot, "Then again-- I doubt you two even know what a 45 is." Runabout says, "Yeah. Uh... knowing is, like, half the battle or something." Foxfire says, "For Primus's sake--WHY do people keep calling me a cat?! I'm a FOX!" Sky Lynx says, "because-- they are stoned." Runamuck says, "Oh, yeah, Firefox, you iz a cat." Hot Spot says, "Don't make me pull rank. Apologize." Foxfire sighs... Hot Spot says, "Some topics just aren't to be joked about." Sky Lynx says, "Wrong faction Hot Spot, go fetch Grimlock." Foxfire says, "'Cons don't deserve apologies. It's not Sky Lynx's fault that those two are complete idiots." Sky Lynx hee Sky Lynx says, "Indeed--" Runabout says, "Yeah. Apologize, Space Goose. Or we'll go out and stone some fleshies or something. 'Cause we're all, like, bad and stuff. Uh-huh-huh." Hot Spot says, "Uh, actually, we're both Autobots. And I outrank you in the Autobots. Does anyone here read the Autobot handbook?" Sky Lynx says, "I'm going to start calling you Bevis.." Runamuck says, "Hehe-heh. What does that make me?" Mirage says, "Complete goes a little too far, it suggests that they actually accomplished something Foxfire." Foxfire erupts into laughter. Foxfire manages, "Right, right, Mirage...they're just normal idiots, then." Sky Lynx says, "Hot Spot, I suggest you want to come after me, do so here--" Hot Spot says, "Sky Lynx, being an Autobot means something." Foxfire says, "And that makes you Butthead, Runamuck." Sky Lynx says, "But I refuse to appologize to any low-life decepticons, rank or not." Hot Spot says, "It means we don't stoop to character assassinations and lowbrow swipes when we conduct ourselves for the world to hear." Runabout says, "Uh... what are you talking about, dumnaft?" Hot Spot says, "We're better than them, but you're sure not acting like it." Hot Spot says, "You're just fueling their misanthropy." Sky Lynx says, "Perhaps because I want too" Sky Lynx says, "There are times Hot Spot, one must move out of the normality and do something extreme." Runamuck says, "Fartfox, shuddap!" Hot Spot says, "You're not doing anything extreme. You're just dragging our image through the mud." Hot Spot says, "But, fine, go ahead, if you must." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Hot Spot, they. Are. IDIOTS. We're simply fighting fire with fire...no pun intended." Runabout says, "Uh-huh-huh. Firefart. He's, like, a blue flame. Uh-huh-huh..." Sky Lynx says, "I wish I could be fighting with fire--" Hot Spot says, "It doesn't work." Hot Spot says, "You don't fight fire with fire, you put fires out." Hot Spot says, "I know." Hot Spot says, "I'm a fire truck." Sky Lynx says, "You two are starting to bore me.." Runamuck says, "Rodimus Prime bores me." Sky Lynx says, "I have more interesting conversations with monkies then the likes of you two bafoons, even the sweeps are far more entertaining." Foxfire doesn't sound at all sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that. Rodimus is a great leader--MUCH better than the psycho you call your commander." Runamuck says, "Did you know that Foxfire had to be fixed?" Foxfire says, "..." Sky Lynx says, "Ok-- that is low.." Runabout says, "Yeah, he's a really great leader! He got Optimus killed, that's, like, pretty cool." Sky Lynx says, "...and even lower..." Foxfire says, "Do NOT talk like that about Rodimus." Foxfire says, "You are THIS close to having my fangs in your aft." Runamuck says, "Heh-heh. Rodimus did NOT kill Optimus Prime." Runamuck says, "It was Hot Rod!" Runabout says, "Uh-huh-huh. The kitty, like, wants Rodimus aft-pipe." Saboteur Foxfire begs. "Can I kill them? PLEASE?" Sky Lynx says, "No" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Aw..." Sky Lynx says, "However-- this may get me into more trouble then I like to be.. and hopefully there idiotic behaviour will cease.. if I do.." Runamuck says, "And the Autobots love Hot Rod just as much as the people love OJ Simpson." Saboteur Foxfire says, "What is it, Lynxy?" Sky Lynx says, "..mimicing Galvatron." Foxfire says, "At least Rodimus earns respect." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Do it! Teach those fraggers a lesson." Runamuck says, "By letting you sniff him." Runabout says, "Yeah. You tailpipe-sniffer." Foxfire says, "I'm a canine and proud of it. Shut it." Sky Lynx inhales deeply and sighs, "..Primus protect me when I do this.." Galvatron's voice booms over the Channel, "You two idiots, silence! I suggest you both find something more active to do, like collecting more energon then waisting it over argueing with those retarded autobots. Is /That/ Understood?" Runamuck says, "Can we borrow your cannon?" Runabout says, "Heh heh, yes sir... heh, I wanna go break somethin' anyway." Runabout says, "Shut up, Dumbaft!" Runamuck says, "Can we please borrow your cannon? I want to like start a fire! Fire! Fire!" Runabout says, "He's not gonna give us his gun." Galvatron says, "Now get to work-- and ask me for my cannon again and I'll make sure you /meet/ my cannon in your afts!" comm goes click. Sky Lynx rumbles gently Runamuck says, "Like, slag it, Runabout. All I wanted to do is was carve Galvatron's face into that Grand Canyon." Saboteur Foxfire says, "That was *brilliant*." Runamuck says, "Runabout, let's go to the G.C." Sky Lynx says, "I.. suggest you never do it, Foxfire." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I can't mimic voices, just record them. I wouldn't be able to pull it off." Sky Lynx says, "There are some lines never ment to be crossed and that one-- shouldn't have been-- let us hope the Sweeps don't catch on." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm sure you'll be fine." Sky Lynx says, "Anyhow-- I gues we best head to the Grand Canyon and see if we can stop them from defacing it--"